Alive in Death
by Lizabell
Summary: What would happen if Fred never left after he died? What would happen if Fred never left after he died but no one could see or hear him? Will he be able to find a way to communicate or even return from death?
1. Chapter 1

Fred sat…or tried to…sit at the counter in his and George's shop. It was the first day of winter break. As expected Fred fell right through the seat, but landed on the floor.

He always wondered how he could stand or sit on the floor but not be able to touch or sit on anything else without falling through. He sighed and stood back up. He could tell it was going to be a long day.

It was about a half year after the battle at Hogwarts. About a half a year since they…meaning Harry…had beat Old Voldie. About a half a year since some of Fred's friends died. About a half of a year since Fred lost his life.

That's right. Fred was dead…well sort of. He was no longer breathing…or even in his own body. He wasn't even a ghost…though it probably would have been better if he was. He could talk but no one could hear him. He couldn't touch anything. He spent his days watching George running the shop.

George always seemed dead despite Fred being the actually dead one. George didn't prank anyone…he hardly ever joked or made fun of Percy anymore. It was sad and depressed Fred. But Fred kept a positive attitude for both of them…even if George had no idea he was there.

Fred pulled out his wand and twirled it in hands. It wasn't his real wand but just a form of it. His real wand was with his real body. He could cast any spell…but it had no effect on anything…well that he knew of.

Fred sighed. When was that man going to get up? The shop opened in twenty minutes. Fred turned towards the stairs leading up to their…his flat. He walked up them and entered the flat through the front door. Literally through the front door. He walked through the small flat and directly into George's bedroom.

"Get up, lazy! You need to open the shop! You're going to be late!" Fred yelled to his other half. Of course nothing happen. He didn't even stir. Fred grabbed his hair in frustration. Being dead so was not working for him. "Why can't you hear me? Why can't you hear me…? Why…?" Dead tears rolled down his eyes. Fred hated crying but he couldn't help it. His own twin had no idea that he was there in his bedroom.

Fred wiped the tears from his eyes and watched his brother sleep. He needed some way to wake him up but there was nothing he could think off. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Blimey! It opens in twelve minutes! You're going to be so late." Fred said even though he knew that no one could hear him. George stirred finally. Fred widened his eyes. Maybe George had heard him. George's eyes opened and scanned the room, passing right over Fred and landing on the clock.

"Oh shit!" George threw the covers off of him and ran into the bathroom, seeming to take a thirty second shower before coming out and throwing clothes on. He ran into the bathroom again to brush his teeth and then left the flat.

"Five minutes….a new record." Fred stated. Fred then followed his brother out the flat and back into the store. George was hustling about the shop, waving his wand in all direction. Products were restocked and straightened to look neat and presentable. Finally, George flipped the close sign to open.

As expected young wizards poured into the store, laughing and joking. Fred smiled as he stood in the middle of the store. He always liked these kinds of days. The days when he knew George would be too busy to feel lost or sad.

Fred smiled and actually laughed. He just had a feeling that this day was soon going to get better.

* * *

><p>A.N.-I know the first chapter is short but I'm just testing things out. I'm not really sure that this is going to work. So was it good? Bad? What did you like about it? What didn't you like about? Any suggestions? Thanks for reading.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Fred sighed again. He was so bored. He would give anything to be able to touch something again. He just had nothing to do. He was tired of watching. He just wanted to be there. He just wanted to be alive.

"Stop it!" He said to himself. "Fred Weasley never becomes depressed." He stood up from where he was sitting on the ground in George's flat. Granted it was three in the morning but he didn't need sleep anymore. Well actually it was more of he couldn't sleep. He was dead so there wasn't much need for it anyway.

He determinedly walked through the front door and down the stairs. He didn't stopped as he walked right through the doors to the shop and out onto the streets of Diagon Alley. "Fred Weasley bored….I'm never bored….bored!" He muttered to himself all the way to his destination. It was only a couple shops down but that didn't stop him from muttering. He entered the shop and saw a form, much like himself, standing behind the counter.

"Well hello Fred! It's been awhile."

Fred nodded and said, "Yes it has, William." William Squimell. He was the owner of this shop until he died. He owned a small book store that had second hand books. He was killed by a death eater right before the final battle. Now he sat in his abandoned shop running a small business for the dead: a fast traveling business. Normally the dead had to walk everywhere for they couldn't exactly use magic. William had found a way to get someone from the dead to a place far away without walking. Of course this came at a price so Fred didn't use it often.

"So what can I do for you today?" William asked.

"I need to get to Harry's house in Goderic Hollow." He replied.

"Ah of course but it'll cost one day…which is rather expensive." William said.

"I am willing to pay one day…besides I could use a day to actually be seen and heard." Fred said with a smile on his face. William's price was always the same. He wanted company. He was a lonely soul and Fred was all too happy to give it to him. "What do you have open?"

"Let me see…how about next Thursday?" William suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Fred said.

"Alright then…stand still and close your eyes. I don't want anyone finding out my secret." Fred did as he said and soon felt a burning sensation throughout his body. It seared in his dead veins and he couldn't help but let out a small scream. Then everything was over. He opened his eyes and saw Harry's house.

He walked through the door for no apparent reason. He could have just walk through a wall but old habits die hard. He heard Harry moving around in the kitchen. Fred decided that was where he would find everyone. He entered the kitchen and found who he was looking for.

"Fred! Come on in." Lupin's voice welcomed him as he entered the room. He took a quick glance around the room and saw Sirius, Lily, James, Tonks, and even Snape was there. That was unusual…he wasn't there any of the other times that he visited. Fred also noticed that Harry was moving about the kitchen but no one seemed to notice him.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Sirius asked. Fred was silent for a minute and then spoke in a soft tone.

"I'm tired of this. I can't do anything. I want to find a way to go back…to be alive again."

The room was silent for a long time. No one seemed to know what to say until Lupin spoke up. "You know that's not possible. Nothing can bring back the dead. It's simply impossible."

"Remus is right, Fred. Even if we did find a way we would be messing with the future…changing things for maybe the better…but probably worst." James said.

Fred's temper started to rise after he said that. "So you think that not going back to possibly save my twins life is for the worst! George is depressed! He won't do anything! He might even be suicidal! I can't let that happen…" Fred's voice dropped to a whisper. "I won't let that happen."

"We didn't mean it that way, Fred. Of course we want George to be happy again. We're just saying that it could change the outcome of everyone's life. We all died for a reason…it's our jobs to stay dead." Lily's voice was soft and motherly. Fred sighed and left the room. He didn't want to hear anymore.

He walked outside and sat on the snowy ground. He hear footsteps behind him and he turned to see the one person he least expected. Snape stood right behind him…oh wonderful. Fred didn't turn around as he spoke. "Have you come to tell me I can't go back too?"

"Actually the opposite." His voice was still that same Snape voice. Some things never change. When Fred heard this he immediately stood up and faced Snape.

"What?"

"I might've found a way to go back to the world of the living…but it's not complete. I'm still missing a few things."

* * *

><p>A.N.- Sorry it took so long to post this chapter but I couldn't get it just right. I still think it is missing something. Anyway, reviewsconstructive criticism are greatly appreciated. They will make this story amazing…believe me.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. - Sorry it's been so long. I was asked to make a super long chapter so that's why it's taken me so long. The last one was miniscule so I thought I owed it to you. So without any further ado whatsoever, I present you with chapter 3.

Disclaimer-I still only own the plot…though I hate to admit it everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Fred sat at home again. It was Sunday so the shop wasn't open today. It used to be that every Sunday the twins would sleep in as late as possible and when they could sleep no more they would be lazy the rest of the day. Sometimes they wouldn't even get dressed. At the end of the day they would get freshened up and head over to The Burrow for Sunday night dinner with the rest of the family.<p>

Everyone would show up: Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George and…well Fred was there but no one knew it….at least not yet.

Even though Fred "wasn't there" anymore George still kept up their same old routine like he had never "left". George was the late sleeper out of the two of them. It used to be that Fred would wake up around eight simply because he couldn't bring himself to sleep later. He would then proceed to make the two of them breakfast. George's usually went cold which didn't bother Fred at all though he didn't think he could say the same about his brother. George didn't usually wake up until eleven anyways.

Well the hours of the morning crept by slowly until finally there was movement from George's room down the hall. He appeared in the Kitchen with messy red hair and tired eyes but with a smile on his face. He was wearing no shirt and plaid green pajama pants. As his eyes scanned the kitchen a look of realization spread across his face. It lasted only a moment before it was replaced by a look of dismay. He leaned back against the wall for support as a tear escaped and sprinted down his cheek. He wiped it away and slowly slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

Fred was shocked. He had never seen George so vulnerable. George was always so wholesome and sure of himself. He was always confident and proud but now…now he looked like a lost child. A lost child whose mother had died but it hadn't hit him until this moment…

No….that wasn't it. That was only the surface. It went so much deeper than this. Twins…the word followed each of them no matter where they went. Together or apart it followed them like an obedient dog. Ever since their birth it was always there…in the background…protecting them from whatever trouble they might stir up whether it was on purpose for not. And now…now everything had changed. It must be awful for George. Fred got to see his other half every day but the case was completely different for George. As far as George knew he was completely alone for the first time in his life. He is unprotected by that word now and he knew it. For when Fred died George died as well…but he did more than die…he survived. Every day must be a living hell for George. He and Fred had become closer until they were just one person. Two bodies with one mind. Half of that was gone for him and he was reminded of that fact every day. Everywhere he looked all he could see was Fred. Even in the mirror he couldn't escape his lost twin. But the worst part is…there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

Fred realized this and was shocked. He knew that he had to get back to him…to save George from his temporary damnination. After that thought Fred could move his legs again. He walked over to George and sat down next to him.

"You know…I didn't mean to die. The explosion just came out of nowhere. It didn't hurt. It was just surprising. It's kinda strange actually. We always silently promised we would be together. Running this store was our way of keeping that promise. But when I died we were separate. It was like we couldn't protect each other and we are both suffering because of that mistake…no….that decision. And I'm so sorry for that…more than you can ever imagine. So I will get back to you. That's a promise and I will keep it. I'm so sorry." Fred finished knowing that George didn't hear a single word he had said.

George looked up and muttered just a few single words, "I forgive you…"

And for the first time in the last half a year, Fred had finally been heard.

* * *

><p>There comes a day in every man's life…or death when they must attend a family dinner. Unfortunately the Weasleys had to do it more often than any other family you are likely to find anywhere. Fred at first thought that he was going to have to use William's service but he found a different way that could be annoying. He discovered it by accident actually. He was going to talk to William about getting him to The Burrow in the first few weeks that he was dead. He accidently walked right through George the second that George apparated. He was taken with George to The Burrow. He still felt the same suffocating feeling but he arrived five minutes after George. So instead of a few second of no breathing, it seemed like an eternity of no breathing. Fred hated it. But he did it every week and slowly got used to it. He already was dead….what more could it do to him anyways?<p>

This time was no different. He arrived and everyone had already said all of their hellos. Fred was always the last one to arrive. But he just considered himself fashionably late. He watched the family converse amongst themselves for an hour or two. They talked about work, reconstruction and of course quidditch. Finally Mrs. Weasley's voice sounded throughout the entire house announcing that dinner was finally ready. All of the sudden there was a massive heard all piling into the small dining room.

Fred had to stand of course. It was either that or sitting on the floor so he stood. It didn't tire him out or cause him discomfort so why not?

"So how's the shop, George?" Fred tuned his gaze to George who was now facing Hermione.

"Everything's normal as far as I can tell. Well…I guess it depends on your definition of normal." Hermione smiled at his statement as George continued, "We are about to go on our…I mean…I am about to go on the shops giant sale that it always has around this time of year. 50% off on everything in the shop for two weeks."

"Oh my! So it must be pretty crowded in there." Hermione said with sadness in her eyes. She had noticed George's slip up.

George just nodded. "It's the busiest time of the year but it's not a bad thing. It's just a lot of work."

"Do you need any help?" Hermione asked. Fred rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. Leave it to Hermione to jump at the chance of hard work.

George's eyes widened for a moment before he replied, "Would you like to help?"

Hermione's face lit up. "Yes! I've always been curious to see what it would be like working in a store."

George actually smiled at her enthusiasm, "Then you start tomorrow on your temporary job. We open at eleven."

Hermione nodded happily and then changed the subject. Fred tuned out. He knew that he wasn't being replaced and it was only temporary. Plus George needed all the help he could get. But he couldn't help feel a little pain when he accepted her help so easily. Either way there was nothing he could do about it so he would just have to deal with it. Who knows? She might even make George laugh.

* * *

><p>After dinner the family always gathered in the living room. Well at least they have been for a half a year. The family would sit and talk about their lost loved ones. It gave each of them the closure that they needed to get them through the week at least until they recovered from the pain. George always went last and they always let him. They knew he was hurting most of all.<p>

As people took turns just saying something they needed to hear Fred listened with intensity so he could tell the others next time he saw them who were missing them. It was his job in a sense of speaking.

Finally it was George's turn but what came out of his mouth was not what Fred expected. "Today, I thought I heard Fred's voice." The room was completely silent. "I woke up and walked into the kitchen for breakfast, expecting to see him there telling me how it had grown cold like every Sunday morning. He wasn't there. But then I thought I heard him say he was sorry for dying and that it was his fault. It was like he had never left." George finished, he was staring out the window, watching snowflakes fall upon the frozen ground.

No one said anything. What was there to say? Slowly people got up and dispersed throughout the house. George said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley before apparating home with Fred five minutes behind him.

* * *

><p>A.N.-Hope you enjoyed it. It was kinda serious but oh well. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Fred was in a lively mood today. He had an extra bounce in his step and a wide grin on his face. The attitude of the store and everything in it had changed. It might have had something to do with the sale and all of the customers or the fact that George had someone to finally talk to. Either way Fred was in a great mood.

Hermione usually came an hour before the store opened and woke George up even though he resented it at first. They would then have breakfast and talk about who-knows-what. They then would open the store and hardly see each other because the store was so crowded.

Actually, when Fred thought about it, the two talked about him a lot. Just yesterday George mentioned how Fred would always open the store and let George sleep which never bothered Fred at all. Hermione always listened and asked questions. She was the only one, Fred thought, who would dare to ask him. Her wild curiosity mixed with her compassionate behavior was the thing George needed…and it was noticeable.

George smiled and laughed more than he had in a long time. He would also joke and prank people more often. And because of that Fred was more happy than he could ever think possible in his current state.

It was a week into the sale and everything was going as smoothly as possible…which wasn't very smoothly. Hermione was constantly running to the back to restock shelves and George never closed the register because it was pointless. He would just have to open it in five seconds anyway. .

There was one upside to being dead. Fred didn't have to worry about running into people or trying to go around them. He could walk right through them and the best part was that they didn't even know. He only had to be careful that he didn't walk through someone when they were apparating…who knows where he would end up. And worst of all…how he would get back. But the store was so crowded apparating for anyone would mean taking someone with you. Therefore he didn't worry about it too much.

After the store closed Hermione would usually stay for dinner which either meant her cooking or them ordering takeout because George would burn anything he tried to cook. It was pitiful. Tonight Hermione made Italian food. Spaghetti…that's what it was called…or at least that's what Fred thought it was. erHe wished that he could try it but of course he was dead and that meant no food for him.

Actually when he tried to he couldn't remember the taste of some foods. Other foods he would have to try really hard but he could remember after awhile. And there were few select foods that he remembered very well, such as his mum's chocolate cake. That taste was always lingering on his tongue. He wished he could eat it again and he knew that someday he would. It was one more reason to get back to the world of the living.

Fred hadn't forgotten what Snape had said. In fact, it was all that he was thinking about. Every time that he saw something that he wanted to feel or wanted to say something funny, he couldn't. So Snape's little plan was on his mind always. Unfortunately it was still missing a few things and these things weren't exactly easy to find. And when he thought about it really hard he realized that neither of them knew what these things were exactly…or like at all. So there was a lot of work to be done but Fred didn't care. He was going to make it happen.

Speaking of which Fred was suppose to meet Snape soon. They were going to discuss the plan in detail and then decide exactly what they were missing. Fred had a few ideas but he wasn't sure of any of them. Being dead was another obstacle in their way. Even if they did find what they needed, they couldn't pick it up.

Fred sighed. There was a lot to do. But that's beside the point. Snape had so kindly decided to meet Fred at the store so Fred didn't even have to worry about transportation. Fred still wasn't comfortable with Snape. Sure he was good and all but Fred did play prank after hilarious prank on him which could leave Snape cold towards him. Not to mention the fact that he was dead…he obviously didn't like that fact anymore than Fred did.

"This is going to be _fun_." Fred said though he knew no one could hear him. As if on cue a shimmering figure appeared in front of him. Fred yelped a little and jumped back, going right through a little girl. Snape appeared and stopped glowing, staring at Fred with cold eyes. Fred shook his head to recover from his current shock.

"What was that?" Fred asked in surprise.

Snape scoffed a little but then said, "It's a form of transporting for the deceased. I believe there's a man around here that can also do it. It is like apparating but it burns instead of suffocates. It is rather simple. All you have to do is think of the person you want to get to instead of the place." Snape finished and raised an eyebrow as if to say Fred should try to challenge him.

Fred shook his head again and decided to change the subject, "So…let's go to the back so we aren't standing in the middle of this busy crowd." He didn't wait for a reply but turned on his heal and lead the way to the back. Fred walked through the black curtains separating the back from the store and entered the large storage/experiment lab.

And of course since neither Fred nor Snape could sit on anything but the floor Fred sat on the floor and Snape followed suit right across from him. Snape still looked at him coldly but started to speak.

"Now as I said the other day I might have found a way to get back to the world of the living. Whether that means being living ourselves or just being in spirit form, like we are now, but being able to be seen and heard I don't know. Either way I am almost positive it'll work if we find the missing pieces. What we will be attempting is a form of apparating much similar to how I got here. We will, in theory, be apparating to their world and out of our own. The question that I wondered was how I was going to be able to do this? After many hours I've come up with an _idea._" He stressed the word idea when he saw a glimmer in Fred's eye. "Of course achieving this will take great power. Greater than any power you and I combined have."

"Then how do you expect to get this type of power?" Fred asked, curious.

"There is an old legend that was passed down within my family. It is much older than the Deathly Hollows and what we are looking for are far more powerful. It is said that when magic was first discovered at the beginning of time, a very powerful and sinister human being realized that he was, in fact, a wizard. He taught himself in the ways of the Dark Arts and soon grew to be more powerful than the Dark Lord could have ever dreamed. He used his powers to overtake towns and countries and soon ran a large enough empire to dominate the entire world if he so wished…and wish he did. He spread his army all over the world and it soon found every magical being, either killing them or recruiting them to join his special guard of witches and wizards.

"But there was a resistance…and a mighty one. The wizards recruited to be his special guard ended up turning against him. Corruption ran throughout his empire that night and much innocent blood was spilt. As the guard were fighting their way to get to him he knew that he would be dead when they found him. So he quickly chose seven magical objects that held power already. Using his dark gift he sealed away his abilities within these objects. Each object held a different form of his power. But by doing this he drained himself and turned to dust as soon as the guard reached him.

"It was a happy ending for them. The guards took the seven objects and gave each one to the seven captains. What they did not know was that each object's powers were one of the seven deadly sins: lust, envy, greed, gluttony, pride, wrath and sloth. Each of the captains were affected in a way depending on which object they had. But overtime the objects were lost in some cases, or sealed away in others. Our job is to find them." Snape finished still looking as stone faced as when he started.

Fred was listening intently to Snape's story and was amazed that such a legend could exist and hardly be known. "But what are the objects?" He asked hoping that Snape knew.

Snape answered immediately, "According to legend, they are a unicorn horn, a bow from a centaur, a tooth from a giant, a spider's eye, a phoenix's feather, a dragon's scale and a rose dyed black from the power but it never wilts or dies."

Fred looked at him with eyes that said, "And you're expecting us to find ALL of them?" Snape's expression didn't change.

"I am close to finding the first one and the second one I'm currently locating." Snape said.

"And how do you expect to hold these objects of power?" Fred asked.

"As I said, they are very powerful. They belong to both worlds and therefore we can touch them and hold them. Once we find all of them we will channel their powers and recombine them. This will allow us to apparate back to the world of the living."

"And what was the man's name that made these objects?"

"Xanderlof."

Fred swallowed hard. It sounded crazy. It was crazy but what choice did he have. He had to do it…for George. It was the best that he had.

"Alright," Fred said, "where do we begin?"

* * *

><p>A.N.-Another long chapter. I'm on a roll. Anyway how was it? Did you like it? Love it? Was it awful? Did it make you want to throw up? I would like to know. Also, tomorrow is my birthday so I did an early celebration by giving this to you guys…so it would completely make my day if I got some *cough cough* reviews *cough cough*. But anyways I hoped you enjoyed it and the next chapter should be coming soon to computers everywhere.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Tomorrow was the day. It was the day that he and Snape would finally leave on their journey. Fred only called it that because they had to walk the entire way…which he wasn't exactly excited about. But it was the only way that he was going to get the first object-a unicorn horn.

Obviously this couldn't be just any unicorn horn. From what Snape had said the unicorn horn held greed within it. It was given to the first captain of the special guard. Like all of the objects it corrupted his mind. He was overtaken in only a few short days by it. It was reported that he started to become obsessed with power and money. He would go out of his way to take whatever money he could even if he had to steal it. He ordered his men to steal for him, sometimes even killing someone in the process. He was locked up a week after he received the horn and was said to have died three days later though no one could figure out why. Some say it was because greed overcame him. He wanted everything so much that eventually he just took it from himself…therefore ending his life. The horn was the first object to be sealed away because of its powers. It was locked in a vault in the catacombs of a castle just outside of London.

It wasn't that far away but the sooner they get started, the better. Snape had given Fred one last day with George and he planned to the make the most out of it. Who knows when he was going to see him again? So Fred had watched him and Hermione hustle about the store and laughed when either one of them got too overwhelmed. He had listened to Hermione and George talk about nothing over dinner and when Hermione left Fred seized the moment.

George was sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling like he had always done when he was deep in thought. Fred usually left him alone when he was but he was dead so he was allowed to break the unwritten rules. Fred sat on the floor in front of the couch and just looked at George.

"I'm going to be gone for awhile…as if that is anything new. But I think that I might've found away to return from my current state of whatever I am. The funny thing is that Snape is helping me. Imagine that…it's honestly ridiculous. We pranked him countless times but even after all of that he is still helping me…helping us. It just makes me think how much we really don't know him. But anyways I have no idea when I'll be back…like it makes a difference really but I just thought that maybe…" Fred let out a long, shaky breath when he felt water building behind is eyes. "…maybe…you would just like to know…" Fred let a single tear roll down his cheek before saying, "Look at me…I'm actually crying! Even when I'm dead I can still cry like I'm never going to see you again!" A smile formed on his lips before he laughed at the thought. What was he thinking? He was so melodramatic sometimes. Even if they failed it would still be okay because he could always come back…always. George just smiled. But it was a smile that held the past. A past that he would soon get back.

* * *

><p>Snape had arrived around four in the morning. It didn't matter much to Fred because he didn't sleep but he still thought that it was ridiculously early. They had started out on their trip and hardly said anything. What was there to say? But after awhile Snape finally broke the silence.<p>

"There is something that you should know…"

"And that would be?" Fred asked.

"These objects…they are not going to just give themselves up to us. They will put up a fight…and a mighty one at that. Of course that usually wouldn't matter for we are already dead….but this isn't a usual case. As I mentioned before we can touch them because of their immense power…which also means we can die from it. Now when I say die I really mean destroy us. It would be like our souls would no longer exist in this universe. We would be forgotten in time and space so you must be extremely careful."

Fred was taken aback. Were they really that powerful? "And what makes you think that I will let them destroy me so easily?"

Snape turned his head a little towards Fred, "I only say that because last time you were in a battle you didn't do so well now did you?"

Fred felt his face turn red from embarrassment and anger. "Well you didn't do so well yourself."

"I was killed by a snake that was under the Dark Lord's command. You…you were killed by a wall that was under no one's command and when I think about it…it wasn't even alive to begin with." Snape strode on, leaving Fred shocked and angered. "Are you just going to stand there like a statue or are you planning on coming?" Snape called without turning around. Fred shook his head and ran to catch up. He could tell it was going to be a long day.

The two made their way into the streets of London with Snape leading the way. He seemed to know the way like he had traveled it every day. It made Fred a little uneasy but he soon pushed that feeling from his mind. The walk wasn't tiring…because they were dead…but it was incredibly boring.

"How close or we?" Fred asked.

"About another hour and we'll be there." Snape said in a monotone voice.

"A whole hour?" Dismay crept into Fred's voice.

"I didn't think I would be bringing a child with me." Snape stated.

"A child? I am much older than a mere child." Fred said a little offended.

"Then why don't you start acting your age, Mr. Weasley."

Fred realized that he was a little rusty when it came to cleverness. "What is with all of the personal attacks? Have I done something to offend you, Snapey?" Fred made his voice sickly sweet.

Snape stopped and slowly turned around. For the first time there was a little hint of anger on his face. He opened his mouth as if to say something but changed his mind and just said, "Yes." He turned abruptly and continued on.

Fred smiled a wicked smile. Oh how he had missed tormenting people. He had almost forgotten the bittersweet feeling it gave him or how the other person's reactions thrilled him. Maybe this trip would be somewhat amusing.

* * *

><p>"We're here." Snape said.<p>

Fred looked up and saw a large castle that looked ran down and abandoned. "It's in there?" Fred asked.

"One can only hope." Snape replied.

"Does anyone live there?"

"I'm afraid not. The place was abandoned long ago because people always ended up in an insane asylum after living there for a year. As far as legends go everyone thought it was haunted. It's a pity no one realized sooner what was really going on inside."

"The horn?"

"Correct. Let's get going then. Make sure your wands at the ready the entire time, Mr. Weasley. It would be a shame to lose such an irritating companion."

Fred smile wickedly for the second time that day but drew his wand anyway. He then proceeded to follow Snape into the front door of the castle.

"Now the hunt begins." He said under his breath.

* * *

><p>A.N.-Definite action in the next chapter, I promise. Any thoughts on this chapter though? I would love to hear them.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.-In response to an anonymous review that I got I would just like to let everyone know that yes I was putting in a lot of details into my chapters. Also yes I will not put so much in because there is going to be a lot of action. I needed to get all of the little things out of the way so I can just focus on the action from now on.

Disclaimer-I still don't own any of the characters but I do own the plot actually…or at least I think I do…

* * *

><p>Fred entered the giant castle with his wand raised and whispered, "Lumos." Fred could now see the room. It looked like it was from a horror movie. Like the ones that they watched during his and George's sixth year. Hermione had mentioned something about horror movie so they got a TV and a lot of scary movies. He and George would sit for hours making fun of the characters and how brainless they were. But that wasn't the point. The point was that this entry hallway looked like it was pulled out of one.<p>

Snape lead the way down the entry hallway. Fred noticed that shadows seemed to move in this place and spider webs seemed to be around every corner. White sheets covered in dust hung over chairs and tables, protecting the furniture from bugs and debris. Their footsteps echoed in the large hall and Fred imagined that this place must've looked grand at one time or another.

Either way it didn't matter now. All that mattered was finding that horn.

"Please tell me you know your way around this place." Fred whispered.

"Yes and at the same time no." Snape replied in a hushed tone.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well I have spent my whole life surrounded by dark magic. After awhile you start to develop a kind of sixth sense to it. I can just tell where it is. It's no different here. But no, I've never been here."

Fred wasn't exactly sure how to take that. It was creepy but also refreshing…? Maybe…?

"How lovely…" Was all that he said.

The two continued through the darkness not saying anything. They came to the far end of the hall and there was a large door.

"I wonder..." Snape murmured. He slowly reached out towards the handle of the door and tried to grab it. His hand came in contact with the handle and he gripped it and pulled the door open. "How strange…" He said. "It looks like we'll have to walk through doors and not walls. That also means that doors could be locked but if I'm correct we'll be able to use effective magic in this place."

Fred smiled and touched the door. It was good to be able to touch something and for that moment Fred forgot that he was dead. However, before he could savor the feeling Snape said, "Let's get going." Fred frowned for a second before following him through the door. They made their way through the large structure. Fred was tense the entire time. Partly because he was in a large, creepy castle but also because finding the horn would mean he was one step closer to being alive.

After what seemed like forever, Snape finally opened the door that lead to the catacombs underneath the building. There was a cliché staircase leading down into darkness.

"That is probably the creepiest thing I have ever seen." Fred said.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same." Snape replied.

Fred rolled his eyes and said, "Do all abandoned castles have dark creepy staircases? I mean you would think someone would use something original."

"And how many castles have you been in, Mr. Weasley?"

"….Just two…"

"That's what I thought." Snape started down the stairs with Fred close behind him. The stairs were old and unstable. Fred took each step with caution but he still almost fell a few times. The walls were damp and slippery so they weren't much of a help. The stairs ended and opened up into a large room. There were five tunnels leading from the room. The walls were lined with coffins and random pieces of bones. Fred shuddered as he walked through the room but tried to not let himself get too worked up. Snape walked through the fourth tunnel.

"Are you sure this is the right way? I wouldn't want to get lost down here..." Fred said and his voice echoed down the long corridor.

"Of course I am. This tunnel is seeping with dark magic. We are definitely close." Snape answered without slowing down. Fred felt his insides clench as the shock of what he had to do soon came rushing at him in one swift moment. His knees started to shake but he kept walking. He had no other choice. It was the only way.

Snape abruptly turned around and said, "It is just around this corner. No matter what happens, you need to take the object and get out. If I am destroyed just get out and get as far away as possible. Return to your shop where I have left everything that you will need to find the rest of the objects."

"When did you put them there?" Fred asked shocked.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Was all that Snape said before rounding the corner. Fred followed and entered a room…or at least that's what he thought it was. It was pitch black except for the small glows of their wands. From what Fred could tell it was an extremely large room with a high ceiling. Fred could tell from the echoes of their feet stepping against hard stone.

Snape lead the way across the large room. It seemed to take longer than it should have but that could have been due to the fact that Fred could feel his pulse beating at an unusually fast pace.

As they reached the other side of the room, Snape ran his wand alongside the wall. Where Fred had expected rock there was rusted metal. "This is it. I don't know what'll happen when I open this door so stand back. Fred obeyed hurriedly and Snape lifted his and said "Reducto." The door burst off its hinges and landed twenty feet away with a large bang that seemed to run around the room and continue down the passage from which they came.

Fred held his breath. He waited for some movement from inside the dark room. Nothing moved. No sound was made. After awhile Fred looked at Snape who took a step forward and into the door. For once, Fred did not follow. Fred could see the glow from Snape's wand as he entered and there, in the center of the light was the horn sitting on a shelf. Fred finally let out his breath. They had found it. From what Fred could see it looked like an ordinary unicorn horn…nothing special.

As Snape reached for the horn, however, a sudden force flew back trough the doorway and slammed him in the back wall. He fell to the ground and didn't stir. Fred was going to run to him but he then remembered what Snape had said. He turned his attention back to the room with the horn.

A blue ball of light appeared and before Fred could wonder what it was it started to grow. It was soon the size of a bludger and then grew to the size of a quaffel. And even then it got bigger. It expanded to the size of Fred and even bigger yet. Fred had to back up as it came out of the room, still growing. When it was almost the half the size of the room, it started to shift form. Fred could make out four legs and a tail. Fred soon realized it was taking the shape of an enormous horse…no, not a horse...an enormous unicorn. As if on cue the room was lit up. Torches that Fred hadn't noticed started burning along each wall. For the first time Fred saw how big the room actually was. It was the size of the Great Hall.

Fred chuckled a little. He was supposed to fight a giant unicorn? How crazy was that. The unicorn stood up on its hind legs and two giant hooves came down. They would have smashed Fred into oblivion if his instincts hadn't kicked in and made him dive out of the way. "Alright," Fred said to himself, "maybe this'll be harder than it looks."

The beast seemed to have all of the powers of an ordinary unicorn…that was until it decided that shooting a giant ball of dark magic at him again and again would be fun. Fred decided that this wasn't fun at all. He dodged out of the way of the first one and casted portago on himself for the next…which wasn't exactly his brightest idea in the world. The dark magic ripped right through his shield like a knife through a piece of fruit. It hit him on his left shoulder and sent him flying.

He was flown back twenty feet and then hit the ground hard. He groaned a little but got back up for he wasn't quite finished yet. He glanced at Snape quickly who still hadn't moved before shifting his eyes to the now advancing unicorn…how wonderful.

"Stupify!" He yelled while pointing his wand at the giant figure. It sailed towards the beast and went directly through it, not affecting it in the slightest. Fred dove out of the way as the beast charges him.

"How the hell am I supposed to beat this thing?" Fred said to himself. One wrong move and he would be destroyed.

He heard a groan from his left where Snape lay. Then came a low mumble but Fred thought he understood. "The horn you idiot…the horn!"

Why hadn't he thought of that? Fred shook his head and decided on one stupid move that would either kill him or…well not. He braced himself as the unicorn charged him again. He could feel its dark power and rage that emanated from its form as it grew closer and closer. Time seemed to slow down as Fred got ready to sacrifice everything. He could feel his heart slow down to a crawl and his breathing became low and shallow. He was completely calm and confident. He kept his gaze on the two front legs and when they had gotten so close the next step would have crushed him, he bent his knees and sprang forward. He twisted his body in such a way that he sailed through the gap in between the unicorns front two legs. He landed in the center of the unicorn's underbelly which still left two legs hurdling towards him. In an instant he had gotten to his feet and rolled right under the unicorn's back right leg when it was highest in the air. The hoof came stomping down right behind him but he didn't have time to stop.

He ran as fast as his dead legs could carry him towards the small room but it wasn't fast enough. The beast had turned around was running at full speed directly at Fred's back. He could feel the dark energy grow as it got closer with every step he took. Fred was five feet from the horn now and right as he was reaching out to grasp the horn he felt something sharp and pointed pierce his back. A smoldering pain shot through his veins and seemed to light all of his insides on fire. He couldn't stop though…he needed to keep going. He was only a few inches away. Fred stretched his arm, barred his teeth and pushed his legs a little further until he could reach the horn…and he did. He finally gripped it in his hand.

A loud screeching noise came from the horrendous beast. He felt it twist and jerk through the horn that was still inside of him. Searing pain shot throughout his bloodstream with every move the creature made. Fred could not help but scream and drop to his knees. Finally the horn tore through back through his body and Fred was released. Fred fell to the ground, still crying out in pain. It was as if he thrown into Satan's infernal house of inferno. Fred watched from ground as the unicorn slowly grew smaller and smaller until it was only a small blue sphere again. Then with a pop it was gone.

That was the last thing that Fred saw before he closed his eyes and the shadow took him under.

* * *

><p>A.N.-The end! I bet you didn't guess it would end that quickly but it did so deal with it. Actually I'm kidding…there's still more but it would be really mean if I just ended it. So there will be a next chapter…I promise.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.-First off I wanted to personally thank the following people for constant reviews. They seriously make my day.

Numbre Un (one)-Aris1013

Numbre Deux (two)-Draco Venicapija

Thank you both for always reviewing. It really means a lot.

And now on to the story!

* * *

><p>Fred opened his eyes with a pounding in his head. He was staring straight up at the blue sky and the first thought that popped into his head was, "Am I dead." He stared at the sky for awhile trying to decide. He remembered being impaled by a large horn and then nothing. Then some hard truth hit him but it made him smile nonetheless. Of course he was dead. Why had he gone down there in the first place? So he could become alive of course. Sometimes he could be so dimwitted.<p>

He finally tried to sit up but he got dizzy and fell back on his elbows. He tried again but he just couldn't stay up.

"Maybe you should try it one more time sense it worked so well the last two times." A young voice dripping with sarcasm came from his left. Alarmed Fred quickly turned his head in the direction of the voice. What he saw made his eyes go wide before he lost his head and went into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Sure it made his head hurt but he couldn't help it.

Snape…or a form of Snape. He was much shorter than normal. Fred would guess about his own height. His featured were less pointed and fierce. His eyes were a shade of grey instead of their usual black. His hair was the same length but less slick and greasy. He looked like Fred's age which was about twenty. Snape glared at him until he finally got control of himself.

"You make a smashing twenty-year-old." Fred finally said. Snape's glare hardened but he didn't say anything. He just pulled something out of his robes and threw it a little harder than necessary at Fred. Fred hardly caught it but he looked down and saw that it was the horn. Now that Fred had time to observe it more closely without being stabbed in the back he saw that it was grander than he originally thought.

It was a vanilla white that had a pure appearance about it. It spiraled up until it hit the point at the top. It wouldn't have caught Fred's attention had it not been for a blue line that seemed to continuously spiral towards the tip. It was the same color as the unicorn.

"That's the dark magic." Snape said.

"That's it?"

"That magic alone is more power than the Dark Lord had, I wouldn't judge it yet, Mr. Weasley."

"So that's what turned you into….well you?"

"Precisely, but I don't see a way to get back to my current age."

"So you're twenty forever?"

"I don't know about that but for now, yes."

Fred chuckled a little. He had a feeling that things were going to get interesting very fast. "So what happened after I…blacked out?"

"It was only a little after you lost consciousness that I was able stand. I noticed that I felt shorter and stronger than before. After a quick examination I realized that the horn had made me younger. After the general shock had worn out I examined you and saw that the horn had pierced your back but was centered in the right side. It would've killed any living person but you being dead saved your life. It's rather ironic if I do say so myself. Sense you don't need any of your internal organs it doesn't matter if they get damaged. I would predict that they will heal along with the wound. Realizing that you were still…dead, I grabbed the horn and I levitated you out of the catacombs and castle. Then proceeded to bring you just outside the castle's grounds."

Fred was sitting up now because the general dizziness had dulled down a bit. "So long have I been unconscious?"

"About a day and a half I would estimate." Came the reply.

"That long? Wow. So what are we going to do now?"

"We are headed to the Forbidden Forest."

"You mean we're going to Hogwarts?"

"Exactly."

"But I thought you said that you didn't know where it was."

"What do you think I've been doing for a day and a half?"

"Oh…I do suppose that makes sense."

Snape just gave Fred a look that said "You are ridiculous."

Fred looked away. He decided to try and sit up again but this time he was successful.

"So what exactly is the next object?" Fred asked.

"The Centaur's Bow. I think it's safe to say that it will be tougher to beat and obtain in general. After all…the Forbidden Forest is very large…"

* * *

><p>A.N.-I know it's not very long but I needed a filler. Anyway, review please. They are all very appreciated.<p> 


End file.
